Our Life Together
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: The life and times of the big and complicated McCall-Scanlon family. AU futuristic.
1. Part 1 and 2

**Our Life Together**

_**I have been working on this story about PC's Frank Scanlon and GH's Sam McCall for such a long time but am now determined to finish it so that's why I am bringing it over. It's told in very short chapters.**_

**_I hope you enjoy it. It will jump around a bit time wise but hopefully it will make sense. I always loved the idea of Sam having a big, complicated family full of kids so I'm giving her one lol It will have some angsty parts but most of it is fluffy cotton candy type stuff!_**

**One**

If you had asked her a mere three years ago if she would see ever herself in the situation she currently found herself in, she would have laughed in your face and maybe told you were full of crap. No, she _definitely_ would have told you that. She would never have believed it herself and neither would anyone else. For so many years, she had believed that she was truly incapable of holding onto the things other people had - a home, a family, a place in the world. Before she had met the love of her life, her soulmate, her shelter in the storm, her shoulder to cry on; before things had changed completely for the better, she had never truly known what actual happiness felt like. Most people took the feeling of simple _completeness_ for granted but she never had and never would.

She was like so many other women in the world now. She cleaned the two-story house whenever she had a spare moment between racing Emmanuelle to school and her other many various extracurricular activities; and taking care of colicky, four month old Marianne. She took five minute showers because there was never time for longer ones. She ironed her husband's uniforms every Wednesday and only burnt through half of them now. She had a tomato garden outside that was in truly pitiful shape but it was there should she ever have time to actually try to find out if she had a green thumb or not. She insisted on having family meals every Sunday night and she even cooked. And though everyone laughed at her rubbery or under-or-over-cooked or just plain burnt and unrecognizable dishes, they ate them anyway. Her husband had repeatedly offered to make their meals but she said he had to cook every other night so she would make the effort to teach herself how to do it right one day. (Needless to say many dinners at their place consisted of salad straight from a package since it's the one meal even she couldn't foul up.)

Her husband liked to tease her that she was now "Mrs. Domesticated" and often reminded her with a laugh how the first time they met; she had ended up slapping him and then pumping his eyes full of pepper spray. He liked to say that she was too tame now to take him on that way but they both knew she could still kick his ass good if she ever felt like doing it. But she didn't. Because she loved her new life, the life she had never expected to have, with a man she loved beyond words and a house full of pets and kids and toys and disarray. She loved being _Mrs. Frank Scanlon_ and she was actually happy now, finding fulfillment in simple things she wouldn't have thought she would like before, like getting a homemade card from Emmanuelle or a big, sloppy baby kiss from Marianne. And nothing made her happier than snuggling with Frank on the sofa late at night while he told her about his day and then they made love by the fire until one of the kids inevitably woke up and sent them scrambling for their clothes...

Life wasn't always a picnic, even now, but it was her life and she was glad to have it.

**Two**

_A few years earlier ..._

He hated her and no one would blame him for wanting to kill her. No one liked Livvie Locke but her damn vampire husband and he was as good as dead too. Frank just wanted to take care of Livvie first. He wanted the pleasure of drawing out Caleb's misery but Livvie needed to be put out of Frank's misery immediately. Her hanging around just spelled bad news for everyone.

He just didn't expect to spot her so soon after returning to town. He was just moving down the deserted docks when she came down the opposite staircase. She was crying. Actually crying like she even had a heart or any feelings at all. And she didn't notice him. He was surprised that with the sun still shining the way it was, she hadn't exploded into a pile of dust by now but that would have been too easy and easy wasn't in Frank's vocabulary. He only knew how to do things the hard way but it was okay this time because he was going to delight in sticking a stake through her soulless carcass.

"Livvie," he said, announcing his presence. She looked up at him and he was actually startled for a moment to see no recognition in the liquid depths of her brown eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" She muttered.

"Who else?" Frank asked as he fairly glided over to her, coming to a stop a mere two inches in front of her. She looked perturbed but also fearless. She was so dim and always had been. She had no idea what was coming.

"Look I think you have me confused with someone else -"

"Please, Livvie, do you really think I'm stupid?"

"Look, guy," she snapped. "I've had the worst day ever and you need to step back before we have a serious problem."

"We do have a problem, Livvie," Frank said. "You killed Karen and now I have to kill _you."_

XoXoXo

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing from the clearly insane man standing before her. He was going to kill her? While she might have welcomed that before, she had a daughter to think about now and though Sam was currently feeling miserable, Emmanuelle needed her. This weirdo clearly had the wrong girl anyway.

She offered him a nasty sneer to hopefully distract him as she started to worm her hand inside her purse with one hand, feeling around for her bottle of pepper spray while the mad man rattled on at her about he was going to give her what was coming to her. She could have tried running but he was blocking her path completely. And wouldn't you know it? The docks were completely deserted today. As if things couldn't get any worse...

"Explain one thing to me Livvie," Frank said. "Before I stake you."

"Stake me?" She rolled her eyes. "What am I - a vampire?"

"That's exactly what you are."

Okay, so suddenly Sam wasn't as scared anymore. This guy was clearly punking her; having a good internal laugh at her expense. She couldn't imagine anyone, sane or not, who believed in the existence of bloodsuckers.

"Yeah what's the question?" Sam asked as she dug her hand deeper into her purse, completely unnoticed because he was staring at her face so intently. Even if she wasn't as threatened by him now, she was still going to show him not to ever mess with the likes of her.

"How are you able to be out in the sunlight right now? Why haven't you burst into flames yet?"

Sam offered him a smile then. "I'm just lucky that way I guess." And then she finally hit pay dirt, closing her fist around the pepper spray. She yanked it out of her purse and gave him a good shot of it directly in the eyes before additionally slapping him hard across the face.

Hey, a girl had to protect herself after all.


	2. Part 3 and 4

_**I said this story would be jumping around time-wise so yeah ... lol Oh and in case anyone is wondering, Neil, Frank's son, is in this story and will show up soon!**_

**Three**

He walks into the kitchen one morning with an irreverent smirk plastered on his too-handsome face. "Hey, Sam, remember the time you maced my eyes and then slapped me?"

She is holding Marianne on her lap, feeding the four-month-old a bottle. She looks up at him and shakes her head with a matching smirk of her own on her face. "Vaguely... But mace is illegal in the states so I am willing to bet it was pepper spray."

He laughs as he leans against the counter and reaches for an apple, loudly biting into it before looking back at her. "Pepper spray ... mace... _potato, poe-tat-toe_ ... It all feels the same."

She laughed and kissed Marianne's dark hair, giving the baby a little smile. "Daddy knows what mace feels like too? There's a story there, baby girl ..." Marianne just grins in that cute baby way of hers and goes back to sucking contentedly on her bottle. Sam had recently come to the conclusion that Marianne was the easiest child to raise - _ever._ She was currently very colicky but she still didn't cry a whole lot. Mostly she smiled through everything and she even slept most nights too all the way through. Whereas Sam's eldest daughter Emmanuelle had cried all the time as a baby and didn't start sleeping through the nights until she was almost a year old. Emmanuelle was just like her mom and Marianne ... Sam looked at her husband ... Well, she had Frank's dark olive looks and full head of hair, but was all her namesake, Mary Scanlon, in temperament.

Frank just shook his head, still smirking. "There's no story there. Besides, I was just asking if you remember how we met."

"It's beginning to come back to me now. You accosted me on the docks and -"

"I did not accost you. I didn't even touch you!" Frank argued.

Sam continued on like she hadn't heard him. "Oh and yes you threatened to stake me, vamp-style." She quirked her head at him. "Anyway, I thought we agreed our second meeting went a lot better."

"It did. I was just testing your memory," he teased.

"This is leading somewhere, Scanlon. I see that look in your eye. You're up to something."

Frank tried to look innocent and when it failed, he said, "Okay maybe I am. Just be here tonight at eight o'clock -"

"Where else would I be?"

"Let me finish," he said. "Be here in the kitchen at eight tonight. And put on something really sexy. Maybe that little red number that shows off those great legs of yours."

Sam shook her head. "Alright. I'll be here. But I'm not promising I'm wearing the little red number because come on; I just had a baby and haven't taken off hardly any of the weight."

"You look just fine to me," Frank said.

_"Just fine,_ Scanlon?" Sam said. "You are so not getting any for that comment."

"Hey, that was a compliment. Do you want me to go on and on about how beautiful and perfect you look?"

"It would be a nice start," Sam said. "But you're going to be late for work if you don't hurry so get your ass moving, Scanlon."

Frank walked over and cupped Marianne's ears real fast. "I thought we had agreed to stop swearing in front of the baby."

"Oh yeah, sure. That's why you were cursing up a storm yesterday because the Yankees lost," Sam said. She shook her head. "Just get going already."

Frank nodded and leaned over and kissed Marianne's cheek before pulling back Sam's hair and placing a soft kiss against the side of her neck. "Mmmm," Sam murmured.

"There's more where that came from," Frank said. "But you're right. I have to go. So ... eight tonight, right?"

"Yep," Sam said, watching him walk out of the kitchen and wondering what the hell he was up to.

~*~*~*

**Four**

It had been two days since Sam's near-attack via vampire stake. She had managed to disarm the raving lunatic and then assistance had come in the form of one Detective Lucky Spencer. He had happened along the docks almost as if the hands of fate had guided him there, and he'd helped Sam rein in the crazy man muttering about bloodsuckers and all that fantastical mumbo jumbo. He had even called Sam a threat to society and she had just responded _"you have no idea"._ Then Lucky handcuffed the man and led him away and that was the last Sam had seen of him.

For some reason though as she puttered around the house getting Emmanuelle ready for preschool on this morning, she was thinking of the insane guy and wondering what made him think she was this Livvie. Lucky had taken her statement after the guy was hauled away and the last she had heard he was going to jail. But still curiosity or something more sinister got the better of her and she picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Detective Spencer," she heard Lucky answer.

"Hey, Lucky, it's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"Fine... I am calling though because I am curious - morbidly, I guess - about what's become of our 'friendly' neighborhood vampire slayer."

"Actually he was taken in for a psych examination early yesterday. When they determined he was indeed insane, they put him in Ferncliff."

"Oh jeez..."

"The weirdest thing though is that he refuses to give up on the belief that you're a vampire even with intense psychiatric medication in his system so I hear they are doing some tests on him to check for any physical abnormalities. His doctor, Lainey Winters, would know more than I do. If you want to call her, I have her number."

Sam tossed around the idea of calling Lainey for a moment but then Emmanuelle was scampering into the kitchen, asking for her Captain Crunch cereal and all Sam could say then was, "No, its okay. As long as he stays away from me and my daughter, I don't want to think or hear about him ever again."


	3. Part 5 and 6

_**So this particular part is rather cheesy but the whole series is, really lol Cheesy-fun-and-romantic though I hope haha Enjoy!**_

_**I want to give special thanks to **__**Jeremy Shane**__** who has read and reviewed so many of my stories, including this one. It's much appreciated. Feedback is balm to a writer's soul!**_

**Five**

"You have a truly morbid sense of humor," she said as he soon as he had loosed the blindfold from over her eyes and let it dangle between his calloused fingers. _"Really_ morbid."

He smirked. "Then you don't like it?"

Sam looked at the small banner taped across the windows that read "Happy Stake-a-versary" in bright red letters and the table adorned with garlic pieces and a small cross and she shook her head. "I don't know what to think of it. I wasn't exactly expecting _this_ when you told me that you had a surprise for me tonight."

"Then it's a true surprise," Frank said as he kissed the back of her exposed neck, sending a little anticipatory shiver down her spine. "Besides, I had help."

"From who?"

"My vampire underlings." Frank laughed gleefully until she turned around and smacked him hard in the stomach. "Oww."

"You deserve it," Sam said but when he pulled back her chair, she slid into it any way. She could hear water lapping against the side of the boat and it calmed her down immediately. Besides, with Frank looking so damn good in his pressed black suit jacket and linen trousers, she could forget pretending to even be mad at him.

"What's for dinner - blood?" Sam asked.

"No. Steak - medium rare," he said with a little laugh as he slid into his own chair and pulled the covers off of their dinners.

Sam shook her head. "Do we need to get your head examined _again?"_

"I figured we needed something befitting the anniversary of our first meeting so why not this? Victor actually started the idea percolating though."

Sam chuckled. "Remind me to thank your step-dad ... sometime."

"You're not mad, are you?"

Sam smiled and shook her head.

They talked and laughed together as they ate their dinner. When Frank informed her that he had rented out the boat for the whole night and Mary had agreed to keep the kids while they were gone, Sam's eyes lit up. They hadn't been alone together _that way_ in too long.

"Which means ..." Sam said and smirked widely. She then stood and moved over to him, pushing aside his dinner plate and climbing onto his lap, straddling either side of his legs with her trim thighs.

"Which means we're going to play vampire and unsuspecting victim?" He asked as his hands came to rest on either of her slim hips.

"If you're lucky," she murmured as she leaned down and kissed him. His hands worked loose her sophisticated chignon and were soon fisting in her long dark hair.

She smiled into his lips and then pulled away. "Where's the bed on this ship any way?" she asked.

He hooked his fingers gingerly through the straps of her dress and pulled them down slowly. He then leaned her back towards the table as he swept everything to the floor.

"Who needs a bed?"

* * *

**Six**

Sam had just tucked Emmanuelle into her little princess bed for the night when the phone rang. She looked at her daughter for a moment, noted the way her soft brown-almost-black hair fanned out on her pink pillow, willed her little girl not to wake up because she was so incredibly hard to get back to sleep, and then ran for the nursery door. She closed it after her and dashed to the phone in the kitchen, pouncing on it. She was slightly breathless as she snatched it out of its cradle.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sam, its Lucky, are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally," Sam said. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry to call you this late but Lainey Winters and I just talked."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah. I thought what she told me might give you some peace of mind … It seems your attacker had a physiological reason for coming after you the way he did. Or at least it might have caused his delusions about you anyway."

"So something is _physically_ wrong with him?" Sam asked, biting her lip for a moment. "Hopefully it's not contagious," she quipped lamely.

"Not at all. He has a brain tumor."

"Wow…"

"Lainey explained to me that it's very large and pressing on some lobe or another and that's likely causing him to be delusional and violent. That's why psychiatric medicine wasn't helping."

"Well at least there are no real vampires," she said. Her voice dropped an octave. "Is he going to die?"

"The doctors hope not at least. He's having surgery first thing in the morning at General Hospital."

"This is surreal," Sam said. "But thank you for telling me. I hope if they do get rid of the tumor, that he stops ranting and raving about supernatural crap."

"Yes, hopefully he won't keep attacking innocent people."

Sam smiled a little. "Now, Lucky, you know I'm anything but innocent."

Lucky laughed. "Duly noted. Anyway I just wanted to fill you in. Also I want to be sure you'll alright."

"Yeah, sure. He didn't actually hurt me. He was the one getting pepper-sprayed and slapped, not me."

"Well I was thinking more about … I mean, I heard about –"

"Oh that?" Sam knew what he meant. She swallowed hard. "News travels fast."

"Yeah it does in this town. I am sorry if you're hurting, Sam."

"Its okay, Lucky. Jason and I have been over for years now. He can have a baby with anyone he chooses."

"He can, yeah, but I just wanted you to know if you need a friend, I'm here. It was hard for me too to watch Elizabeth move on with someone else and have kids with him."

"Nikolas is your brother. It's not the same thing," Sam said. "Anyway, I have to go. I think I hear my daughter calling me."

"Alright. Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Lucky." Sam practically threw down the phone and hurried back down the hall to Emmanuelle's room. In truth, her daughter hadn't been calling out to her as she was still asleep, but Sam had needed an excuse to end the awkward conversation.

Looking at her beautiful daughter also helped restore some of her own sanity and reminded her that she had wanted Emmanuelle more than anything in the world and would not give her up for anything in the whole world either.


End file.
